Hades Universe Chapter 2: Scent
'Chapter 2: Scent' Bulma Briefs' POV ' The next day was better- make that even worse than ever I was able to wake up at six-thirty in the morning and leave the house at seven. I got in a full bus and before we could reach the school, there were finally open seats so people standing with me at the aisle began filling them so I was left looking for one empty seat. I found one at the back, next to Vegeta. I didn't realize that he was in there since I got in the bus. I had no other choice but to sit next to him since that was the only open seat left. "Hi," I greeted with a smile. He did not reply but instead, he reacted (exaggeratedly) as soon as I sat beside him. His face averted like he smells something bad, his right hand covered his nostrils and his mouth. I heard him growl in disgust. ''What's up with him? I remember taking a bath before I leave the house. I subconsciously sniffed my hair, shoulders and school blouse. They all smelled fragrant. I stopped the bus when it reached Sirius University. Vegeta stood up and went out before I could. When I got down, I saw him staring at me in disgust. He reluctantly walked near me and whispered at my ear. "Go to the restroom and check if you had a bad leak down there, woman," he grunted as pointed at my skirt and looked at my face so coldly then he left. I was stunned by those words. What does he mean by that? I looked at my watch; it's seven-thirty in the morning. I decided to take his advice and went into the female restroom. I surprised that there was a red leak on my underwear, my menses had just began. I pulled out a sanitary napkin from my bag and used it. After that, I went to the classroom where I saw Vegeta sitting on his seat alone. I realized that we're the first people in the room. I walked to my seat and put my bag down. "Thanks, Vegeta" I said. I turned to him and saw his same reaction when I met him this morning, again. "What's wrong?" I asked as I walked near him, hoping I could help him with some problem but he glared at me madly, causing me to stop. "Don't you dare go near me, woman. If you come too close to me, I might get a 'little' irritated." he grunted. His face was full of disgust. "What? Why?" I asked. My voice broke because of panic. "—just don't like your perfume." "Eh?" was all I could say. I sat back on my chair, trying to figure out what's happening to him. I pulled my notes in Trigonometry and reviewed them but I could not concentrate. Something behind my back's telling me to look at him. I subconsciously turned my head and saw him staring back at me, much wilder than before. Again, the thought of if looks could only kill came to my mind. His stares at me made every hair on my skin stood on its ends. It really frightens me. I looked away but I couldn't help but to look back, slowly, avoiding his angry glare. His face still in disgust, his left hand over his left thigh, closed tightly into fist. I could hear him snarl, just like a hungry lion who just found his food. Now, Vegeta's staring at me like I'm something to eat. What frightened me more was what happened next, and it felt like I was having a nightmare. I felt a dark cold wave coming from his body. I shrieked in fear when I saw his dark eyes full of sudden ferocity; changing its color from black to bloody red. His body now surrounded with black aura. The fluorescent lights in the room began blinking. I felt my heart thud fast on my chest because of fear, I've become sympathetic. The door opened and Goku was there about to say his '''Good morning but was cut-off by a sudden stun when he saw Vegeta's glowing form. His reaction could tell I was not the only one having this nightmare. Goku seemed to see and feel it too. I saw his eyes looked at me in alarm then he shifted his eyes from me to Vegeta. He quickly ran towards him, grabbing his left arm. "Vegeta! What's happening to you?" he asked in panic. Vegeta suddenly gasped shortly and bowed his head down as the dark aura surrounding him slowly disappears. The lights stayed on from that moment. Vegeta raised his head and stared at Goku with a blank expression which quickly turned into an upset one. He snapped away Goku's hand from his left arm and stormed out of the room. Goku looked at me confused. "Are you alright?" he asked. I nodded, I can't find the courage to say 'yes' since fear had overtook me. "What happened?" he asked again. "I don't know-he said he doesn't like my perfume—" I saw the look of shock in his face. "—oh shit!" I heard him whisper in his breath. He quickly ran out of the room, leaving me alone. I sat quietly on my seat, I decided to concentrate on studying my notes on Trig to take away the fear I felt but I couldn't. The images I saw on what was happening to Vegeta Orikawa was playing in my brain, I can't think of anything! Questions began to come out of my mind about the new student. Was that nightmare real? Does it have something do to why he frightens me? Was that thing not human? Does this mean that Vegeta is not human? My mind was so confused. Now I wonder what Goku was doing with Vegeta. Probably asking him what's wrong. -oOo- Vegeta Damien Orikawa's POV ' I walked at the hallway of the school for as far as the frustration at myself would take me. My instinct was unmanageable when I smelled that blue haired woman's blood. I didn't know why but the scent just made me thirsty—and mad. It made me wanted to destroy her right away. The uncontrollable thirst made my power explode from within me but fortunately, Kakarot was able to stop me before I could wipe out this entire place in nearly a second! I ended up at the rooftop when the frustration at myself left me. There was no one in there since it was still early. I went into the silver railings and hyperventilated to catch up more oxygen. I didn't know what just happened back there, I tried to forget but how am I gonna go back to class if I can't control my blood lust? "Losing control?" I heard Kakarot's voice behind my back. I know he's been following me since I left the classroom. I scowled. "Of what?" I pretended not to know. "Your lust for blood," he replied. I turned my head at him with an annoyed look. His face was hard but with hints of concern. I slowly nodded. "What's the matter?" he asked. "None of your concern," I told him. He breathed and shook his head as he walked beside me, leaning on the rails. "Bulma said she's worry, you scared her, don't you know that?" he said. "That should warn her not to be around with me." I told him. "She told me what happened. She said you didn't like her ''perfume, ''why is it?" "It's her blood." I explained. "I didn't know why it smelled like alcohol to me." "Really? Well… that was something," he commented. "Maybe it's something… ''special," I glared at him, is he teasing me? "Special?" He nodded with a sheepish grin on his face. "Why Bulma? Of all people you could have thirsted for their blood, why her?" I growled. "And this was the first time that's happened!" Now, this conversation is getting on my nerves! He's really doing it. "Stop it!" I yelled at him as I push him. He was laughing with that ridiculous childish laughter. I opened up my right palm and gathered my ki to create a small ki ball just to threaten him, but in case I lost my temper on him, I'm really gonna shoot it at him. I saw the look of shock in his face and he stopped. "Okay, okay…" he tried to calm me down. "I'll stop, Ouji-sama," and he stopped. I snarled at him. "Aw, come on Vegeta, you can't take jokes so seriously, I was just kidding you." "Shut up!" I pushed him once again. Then I snapped my head away, cursing. He was staring back at me with a blank expression. I turned my back away from him, crossing my arms. And there was silence between us for a long minute. There are few students who went in the rooftop, probably to get some fresh air or to see the clouds in this planet's sky. It was dark and cloudy, probably it's gonna rain today, I noticed. The sky was always cloudy every time I go outside, I wonder why. There was also fog, due to the cold temperature of this planet during this time. I've heard the winter season is coming. Maybe snow is something I must expect rather than rain. I haven't noticed the time passing so fast, maybe I was too busy observing my surroundings. I heard the echoing noise of the school bell, a signal for the first class to start. The students around us began to leave and go to their respective rooms. "Let's go, Vegeta." Kakarot said. I turned to him. "No Kakarot, you go," I said with a shuddering voice. "Why? You'll miss your class again, like you did yesterday," he asked. "I-I don't want to go into that room catching the alcoholic scent of that woman's blood. If ever I did, I didn't know if I could manage to control my thirst, just make an excuse for me, please" My voice showed I was afraid. This was the first time I would try to stay away from a mere human just because her blood scent could make me out of control. And I wanted to curse myself for that. "Fine, I'll see you later," and he left. Now that I was all alone, I could think. But then I noticed someone familiar watching me from behind. For as far I could sense he's just a few kilometers behind my back. I refused to look back to see who it was because it would just be damn hell. I pretended not to sense, just for safety. I did something that would surely make him mad, and I would die seeing him so angry like a monster. I simply went off to go to one of my favorite places here on earth. The North Wasteland. I tried to meditate in order for me to forget. -oOo- '''Bulma Briefs' POV Goku went back to the classroom just a minute after class has begun, without Vegeta with him. Now I wonder what really must have happened. Goku told us that the new student had a high fever and was told to go home by the school nurse. But I was not convinced by that, I knew he was trying to cover him up. During break time at the cafeteria, I asked Goku about what we saw happening to Vegeta this morning. We sat at the left most corner of the cafeteria for us to have a private conversation. "Goku…" I called as I watch him pig out his plateful of food. "Yes?" he asked. "About Vegeta… This morning, you saw and felt it too, right?" I asked awkwardly. "Saw and felt what?" "The-the dark wave coming off him" I said in a convincing tone. "And the color of his eyes. His eyes— just turned b-bloody red." And then he laughed. "Aw, come on Bulma, you must be imagining things," he said. "That thing couldn't happen." I was stunned by his answer. "What?" I said shockingly. "B-But you saw and felt it too, right? You even grabbed his arm to stop him." I reminded him. "What do you mean? I grabbed him because he's feeling dizzy. "I just want to offer an escort to the clinic." He explained. I looked at him black round eyes and they say that his words are true. But I have the feeling that something's wrong. "Then why did you follow him?" I asked. "I needed to watch over him as class president," he replied. "No," I protested. "Why did you follow him after I told you that he doesn't like my perfume?" There was silence between us. I looked at him suspiciously for a few minutes. "Tell me Goku, do you know something about Vegeta by any chance?" I asked. I think that there is something in between them. I wonder, could they be friends or probably enemies before? Vegeta do always react on Goku, ever since the first day he met him. "Bulma, if anything about Vegeta concerns you then you better ask him, not me. I don't know anything about him." Goku told me, his eyes looking away from me. "Well, except for his name, of course." He nodded as he turned to me. I just shook my head in confusion. Maybe I'll investigate this situation secretly myself. -oOo- It's been three days and I haven't seen Vegeta in a while, maybe Goku was right of him being sick. I didn't know why but I kind of worried about him. If only I knew where he lived, I could have paid him a visit. We had our high jump exercise during P.E. and of course, Goku bested all of us. He's such an athletic man. Many students, including myself are amazed of his physical fitness. I wonder where he got those reflexes and strength. After P.E. I decided to take a snack with Chiharu under a cherry blossom tree near the school's gym building. I realized I forgot my rubber shoes under the cherry blossom tree by the time I got home. It was already eight o'clock in the evening and I knew that the school's entrance is already closed but I better try my luck to get it. I jumped off the school wall in order to get inside the campus and I ran toward the school gym. I heard a screech coming from the bushes in the garden on the way. I saw something moving fast but it was too dark to see and I felt creepy about it. My heart ran fast and I felt cold ran towards my spine. I ran, trying to forget the fear. I bumped into one of the security guards, causing me to scream. "What the?" the security guard screamed as he flashed his flashlight on me. "W-What are you still doing in here, Miss Briefs!" "I-I-I forgot my rubber shoes under the cherry blossom tree near the gym… S-s-so I decided t-to get it." My voice shook with the fear I felt of the creepy screech. "What happened to you? Is something wrong?" I tried to calm myself down; I had nothing to be feared of, for I already had company to help me find my shoes. "Nothing," I said when I regained my composure. "Could you please help me find my shoes?" "Oh, sure," he agreed. We went into the cherry blossom tree and began looking for my shoes but I guess we found nothing. I suddenly felt uneasy and caught a glimpse of that dark shadow moving fast again in the dark. I didn't know where it came from or where it went but the chills on my spine began shaking me again. "I'm sorry Miss Briefs but I think you're rubber shoes aren't around in here. Are you sure that you left it in here?" I heard the security guard asked me. "Y-Yes!" I replied immediately. I was definitely sure about it. The guard rubbed his head. "But there's nothing in here. I guess you should ask in the lost and found section tomorrow." I guess that's it. Maybe someone has found it and brought it in the lost and found section, I hoped. "Y-Yeah-sure. Th-Thanks." I said. I didn't know… but my fear became greater than before when I saw what happened next. As the security guard walked back to me, a large clawed hand grabbed him from the top of the cherry blossom tree. I was shocked and fell into the ground, shaking with fear. I saw the guard's body fell right infront of me, bloody and dead. His eyes were all white and his mouth wide opened. I screamed aloud. The monster appeared, as it came down the tree slowly. It was incredibly huge; it had round, glowing yellow eyes. Hard and dark brown body with protruding horns on its back and arms. It had claws as its hands. It stared at me like I was something to eat. It crouched, snarled as it sauntered forward at me. My body was numbed in fear. I stood up and quickly ran into the school building. "Help! Someone please help!" I cried as soon as I entered the building. But no one answered. I ran towards the glass door and locked it but the monster was able to break in. I fell into the floor; blood oozed from a laceration on my right leg and felt another on my right cheek. I glanced at the monster and stood up, tried to run for as fast as I can but I couldn't because of the cut in my leg. The monster howled and I felt an after shock wave of air that sent me flying away into the other side of the room, crushing into the glass wall, making more cuts into my body. My body was on the floor, I tried to move but I couldn't. The pain was too much now. I looked into the monster's glowing eyes as it slowly sauntered forward to kill me. It raised its right clawed arm, making its claw sharper and longer. I saw a red light covered its body, very similar to what I saw on Vegeta, instead that his was dark. As soon as it was only an inch closer to me, I shut my eyes; I am now going to die. And then… I heard a loud crash on the other side of the room and a very familiar voice say: "You're not getting your way!" I opened my eyes to see who it was. And I saw that familiar flame-like hair. His back was on me. "V-Vegeta''-kun''— "I said. He slowly turned to me, staring at me with those eyes glowing—bloody red.